


Poker Night

by shieldivarius



Series: Drabbles from around the MCU [10]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-03
Updated: 2013-11-03
Packaged: 2017-12-31 08:09:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1029333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shieldivarius/pseuds/shieldivarius
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cheaters. The lot of them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Poker Night

Cheaters, the lot of them.

FitzSimmons kept looking at each other’s hands, apparently intending to share the pot. Ward and Skye kept signalling to each other. (Melinda would pull Ward aside after this game, and remind him what discretion was. The both of them scratching their noses repeatedly looked ridiculous and was both a bad sign and a dead giveaway.)

And Coulson… for all she knew, Coulson had developed x-ray vision. He might be palming cards. He was doing _awfully well_ and he’d never actually been that good at the game before.

At least the x-ray _glasses_ had been banned.

**Author's Note:**

> http://shieldivarius.tumblr.com


End file.
